


Going Through

by LuciaWilt



Series: Magus and Witches [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: “You and Kakashi Hatake both survived.”





	Going Through

**Author's Note:**

> So Madara is weird about a few people, Kakashi included (though that will be in the next part).

“If you are wondering where you are, you are in the hospital.” Obito’s eyes flew open at the sound of his great uncles voice.

Well, his eye flew open. That was bizarre. The last time he was awake, he could distinctly remember having two eyes. But wasn’t that the conundrum though? Everything was starting to rush back to him as he sat up.

_“Take my eye. Take it please. I will die with it and you will die without it.”_

Obito’s head felt like it was swimming as he reached up to the side of his face. Bandages covered his head where his empty eye socket was. So…

“You and Kakashi Hatake both survived.” Obito was up out of the bed before Madara could finish his sentence. Kakashi was alive. He was alive and apparently did as Obito asked of him. For once in Kakashi’s life he did that. And Obito just had to see him. Without waiting for a nurse or for Madara to do anything, Obito rushed out of his room. He sprinted through the halls of the Uchiha’s private infirmary and finally came upon a door that had Kakashi Hatake on the door. 

Then he froze. It was like his body shut down as he stared at the door handle. He didn’t even look up when Madara stepped to his side. All Obito could do was stare at the handle, his face turned down. Never in his life had he felt so useless standing there in his hospital gown; not once in his 36 years of living. Perhaps he shouldn’t be thinking that way though. He had saved Kakashi if Kakashi had indeed taken his eye. The spiritual power of the Uchiha’s was great. Madara Uchiha was the strongest, and Obito was second to him. Or, he had been; when he had both of his eyes. Now, as he opened the door to Kakashi’s room, he knew he no longer held that title.

Obito’s stomach plummeted as he saw Kakashi’s form. No. It couldn’t be Kakashi. It had to be wrong. Obito walked over, somehow not tripping over himself. His bandaged hands were shaking as he reached down. 

Kakashi didn’t look like a 36 year old. Not any longer. He looked…He couldn’t be older than 20 years old, at least physically. Obito remembered when Kakashi looked like that back in college. All of it was so much that he didn’t even tell Madara to leave upon realizing Kakashi’s face was bare, no large scarf of medical mask to cover his now softer features. Kakashi always looked young, there was no getting around that. He just had a baby face. But now Obito felt a twinge of disgust within himself. He and Kakashi were dating, had been since a little while after Rin’s death their third year of college. Now that Kakashi looked so young, he wanted to let go of that attraction he felt towards his partner. Yet it was not leaving. Obito sank into the chair that sat at Kakashi’s bed side and scooted it closer. He reached and grabbed Kakashi’s limp hand, the now younger man still unconscious. 

“There you are.” Tsunade, Madara’s personal physician and the doctor that ran the clinic practically growled. Something that very few knew was that she was a Senju. And not just any Senju, but Hashirama Senju’s favorite grand-daughter. The man had recommended her to Madara and Madara funded her clinic. Therefore, she now treated almost only Uchiha’s. Not how she thought her life would end up, but she wasn’t complaining. Not with the amount of zeros on the check line Madara would give her. “You are supposed to be in…” Tsunade trailed off when she saw that Obito was not paying attention to her. His hand was wound in Kakashi’s and she knew that there was no way she was getting him back into his bed; not now. Instead, she turned towards Madara who was watching Obito with hawk like eyes. 

“It is a good thing that Kakashi had a powerful bloodline or he would not have been able to handle Obito’s eye.” That got Madara’s attention. He turned a little bit. “If Kakashi was not a Hatake, he would have died.”

“I had no idea he was a magus.” And from such a prestigious family as well. Madara remembered meeting Sakumo Hatake years prior. The white haired male was a strong magus, linked closely to using familiars and other animals to heal amongst other things. When he looked at Kakashi once again, he realized something. So Kakashi Hatake was Sakumo’s brat. There was no denying the similarities between the two of them. The soft, baby like tired face. The big eyes and the shaggy silvery white hair. Kakashi looked like Sakumo’s mini-me. “Obito. Why did you never tell me this?” Now Madara suspected that Kakashi worked with animals like his father had. He was starting to remember all the times when Kakashi would visit and there would indeed be an influx of wildlife. Madara always wrote it off as a coincidence, but now he knew better. 

He watched Obito shift some, Kakashi’s own hand now resting over Obito’s mouth. His grand-nephew was pressing light kisses to the middle of Kakasih’s palm. Now they were linked. Kakashi had saved Obito’s life by taking the eye. Madara knew that if Kakashi opened his left eye, even with the large scar running over it, red would stare back up at him; the symbol of a powerful Uchiha. Though Madara could be cold, even to his own family, he still cared for them. Now he cared for Kakashi as well; for saving Obito, for taking that risk upon his own shoulders. It was a good thing he always had liked the soft spoken photographer. “I never thought it was relevant.” Well it wasn’t. It hadn’t been. But it was now. Madara walked over to the other side of the bed. Tsunade gave a noise of disagreement that Madara ignored. He could see that Kakashi was just resting now, the eye Obito gave to him sucking a lot of energy. 

So Madara leaned down and brushed some silver hair away from Kakashi’s soft cheeks. His other hand gently shook Kakashi’s shoulder, rousing the young man from his sleep. Just as he predicted, one dark eye and one red eye looked up at Madara. They were hazy still from the sleep so he squinted at the old magus’s face. “Obito?” Kakashi sounded even weaker then he looked. It caused Obito to press his face further into Kakashi’s other hand, like he could disappear from the world if Kakashi just willed it so. But Madara gave Kakashi the softest smile he could muster before brushing more hair from Kakashi’s face. 

“No Kakashi Hatake. My name is Madara Uchiha. I am Obito’s great uncle. Do you remember what happened to you?” Obito knew. And by the gods he hoped that Kakashi forgot. He didn’t want the silver haired man to relive it. But he knew Kakashi was far, FAR smarter than he was. 

“We were driving in town. We just finished having coffee at the café we usually go to and were driving back home.” He paused and winced some before continuing. Though Tsunade tried to help, Madara simply raised his hand to stop the blonde woman. “We were driving and then… then a car hit us. They hit the driver’s side.” The side that Obito was on. By that point, everyone knew that Kakashi was aware of Obito’s presence. His own fingers, not bandaged like Obito’s, squeezed the Uchiha’s hand. And everyone knew the rest. Knew how Obito nearly died if Kakashi hadn’t been so quick to act. They knew that if Tsunade had not transferred Obito’s eye that was sucking so much energy out of his body to Kakashi’s, then Obito would have absolutely died; Kakashi along with him since the eye gave the Hatake enough energy to survive. 

“It’s alright Obito.” Kakashi’s weak little voice sounded through the room and Obito just broke. He shattered sitting there with Kakashi’s hand covering his own mouth. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed; Tsunade and Madara slipping out during it. Obito suspected why Kakashi looked the way he did. The power his eyes held were special. It granted him the power to hop through time, travel through dimensions. What Kakashi did when the eye was transferred to him was hope through time, but just with his body. He leapt to a period where he felt safe and happy; when he, Obito, and Rin were all alive and together. Before Rin died and before Kakashi finished his photography degree and had to go to remote locations. Before Obito joined the army then joined the FBI after his tour. 

Something that Obito was eternally greatful for was that Kakashi did not comment on the tears he felt dripping onto his fingers. He simply smiled a small sad smiled and carded his fingers through Obito’s hair. 

~’~

“Who is that?” Naruto asked. They had moved the gathering indoors as the sun set on the day. Everyone was talking quietly, letting a small buzz surround the room. It was mingling hour before dinner started. Hashirama and Madara both had not returned from wherever they ran off to so the mood was still jovial; though muted. 

Sasuke looked up from his glass of wine and spotted the two people that had just entered into the kitchen. He and Naruto were sitting in the living room so they had a pretty good view of the full open layout house. “Which one?” He asked.

“I suspect the black haired one is an Uchiha, so try old silver bush next to him.” Old was just a small joke he quickly made up. In no way did the white haired male look old. He couldn’t have been any older than Naruto himself. 

“That’s Kakashi Hatake.” Right after Sasuke finished saying that, the two dogs in the house as well as the three cats rushed over to Kakashi. He knelt down, laughing while allowing the animals to clamor against him. 

“Magus?” Sasuke gave a small confirming grunt to Naruto’s question. That could be the only explination, the way the animals just freaked out at Kakahsi’s appearance. That, or he had a load of treats on him.

“And the other? Another brother I should know about?” Naruto asked in a teasing manner. But Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

“His name is Obito. For a long time, he wasn’t allowed within the neighborhood.”

“Why?”

“He joined the military and then joined the FBI. Still in it I believe.” Well, Madara didn’t look to please to see Tobirama, so that explained the exile of Obito Uchiha. 

“How come he is allowed back?” Naruto asked. Kakashi’s head was still down, now sitting on the ground as well as the cats and dogs sat on him. Obito, Itachi, and Shisui were all speaking with one another with what seemed to be smiles on their faces. Something Naruto had noticed right away was the large patch that covered one of Obito’s eyes.

“Madara fawns of Kakashi, to the point of it being rather strange if we are being honest. It’s because Kakashi saved Obito’s life, among other reasons.” In that moment, Kakashi looked up and Naruto’s breath caught. The young silver haired male’s face was scared. His left eye had a deep cut running vertically over it. At first glance, one would suspect that Kakashi’s left eye was also red from the injury. But Naruto knew better. After seeing Itachi, Shisui, and Madara; oh Naruto knew much, much better. Obito had been strong, perhaps stronger than Madara. After something happened, he had to give up his eye to Kakashi and now it is pretty obvious the two of them were inseparably linked.

Sasuke sighed and stood with is empty glass of wine. “I suspect that Kakashi and Obito will be married soon if Madara has anything to do about it. Big trip wedding. Probably somewhere warm. Kakashi likes warm weather so Madara will do it for him. Come on. Let’s go get more wine before dinner starts. I’m gonna need to be drunk. Izuna and Kakashi in the same room as Madara is just a recipe for me to be super wasted.” 


End file.
